


Jealousy

by Nackrosor



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Love, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nackrosor/pseuds/Nackrosor
Summary: You were late, so terribly late! When your friend Y/F/N begged you to help him with schoolwork a little bit after classes, you carelessly accepted, positive that in a few minutes you'd be able to come back home. Oh, but you were so wrong. Two whole hours passed since classes were over and as soon as you noticed you felt your heart begin to race, your blood rushing in your ears. In a blink of an eye you were out in the streets, running as faster as ever, headed straight home.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShyNymph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyNymph/gifts).

> This was requested by a poor dear soul here on AO3 ages ago. You can't understand how stupid I feel for taking this long to write this one-shot. I've been thinking about this request for the past months and it pained me to not being able to work on it before. I've had my problems sure but it still made me feel terrible. I truly hope you'll like it ♡

_-I am in trouble.. Oh, I am SO dead! I am so very dead!!-_ you chanted in your mind, scolding yourself as you frantically searched for the keys in your jeans pockets, an indecipherable rumble of curse words escaping your trembling lips. The keys dropped a couple of times before your shaking hands managed to insert them into the keyhole, not without leaving a few scratches over the wooden door.

You were late, so terribly late! When your friend Y/F/N begged you to help him with schoolwork a little bit after classes, you carelessly accepted, positive that in a few minutes you'd be able to come back home. Oh, but you were so wrong. Two whole hours passed since classes were over and as soon as you noticed you felt your heart begin to race, your blood rushing in your ears. In a blink of an eye, you were out in the streets, running as faster as ever, headed straight home.

You already had the pleasure to face an angry Michael in the past but you managed to get by with only silent scoldings and a bunch of bruises all over your body since you were only a few minutes late. However, you have never been so terribly late before - how would Michael react was beyond you, but something told you that you were going to be punished for good this time. Just the thought of it gave you the chills.

_-This is my end. I know it.-_ you whined, squeezing your eyes shut, your jaw clenching tight.

Placing your hand on the surface of the door, you slowly pushed it open, wide eyes now eyeing the hall; no Michael in sight.

You proceeded by closing the door behind you and stepped forward into the hall, cautiously looking all around you to catch any sign of your boyfriend's presence.

One after another all the ground-floor rooms were scanned; the possibility of being alone in the house wore down part of your tension. Could it be that Michael was out killing someone perhaps? In such a case then he wouldn't know about your tardiness, would he?

A deep sigh escaped your lips as you bent down on the kitchen table, the grip on your purse loosened and your shaking hands ran through your hair, before resting palms open on the cold marble surface.

How do they say.. _"all's well that ends well?"_

Oh, but you spoke too soon.

Strong, firm hands grabbed your wrists and moved them on your back, holding them down only with one hand as the other slid to wrap around your neck. One palm pressing on your jugular until your back found his rigid chest.

Michael bent over you, his mask popping up from one side of your face. You struggled to turn your head and look at him, but his grip was so strong it was crippling, allowing you to barely even breathe, let alone move one single muscle.

You heard him sniff you, the sound amplified by his mask. He lingered at your hair, neck, the fabric of your t-shirt. Your eyes instantly flushed shut in fear, your jaw clenching once again; there was no way his bloodhound's nose couldn't detect your friend's smell on you. Y/F/N hugged you a bunch of times during the day, your clothes must be doused in his cologne.

Michael's sudden angry growl sent a shiver to your whole body.

_-Ple.. ase, Mich.. ael..-_ you choked, struggling to find oxygen, _-let me ex..plain-_

You felt his hand tightening threateningly around your throat and for a ghastly moment you seriously feared he would choke you to death right then and there, but he released it all of a sudden; his other hand abruptly freed your wrists as well.

You instantly turned around, throwing a worried look at him as your trembling hand moved on your throat to trace where his fingers had just been, wheezing and coughing as you struggled to stabilize your breathing again. Before you could speak, his hand soon found again one of your wrists, clenching his calloused fingers around it as he brought it closer to his eyes to examine it.

He studied your bracelet, roughly turning your arm side to side to take a better look at it. It was new, Y/F/N gave it to you that exact morning as a gift for your lasting friendship. It meant a lot for you.

Michael’s gaze fell on your face, menacing and severe, boldly looking straight into your eyes.

_-Michael..-_ you barely whispered, unable to divert your eyes from his. He could see your fear, he could sense it.

His other hand slowly moved on your bracelet, fingers teasingly tugging at it, while he kept staring down at you with dead eyes. Then, with a brief and clear movement of his wrist, he yanked at it, sending its beads flying into the air and crawling onto the floor, the broken thread spilt to the ground as well.

You let out a muted scream, your wide-opened eyes fixed on the floor.

Sadness took over you. The memories of Y/F/N's contented face when he was delicately tying the bracelet on your wrist replayed over and over in your head. Then as you focused back on Michael's actions, anger enflamed your whole body. Clenching your hands in fists, you abruptly looked up at the man before you, placing your fuming stare on his blank face.

_-Why do you have to be such a jerk?! Uh?!-_

You took one pace toward him, pointing out your finger at him.

_-Why did you have to break it?! What was that for?!-_

You were too angry to think about the consequences of your behaviour. How could you speak to him like that? Raising your voice at him?! There was no way Michael would let it pass.

As you realized what you had just done, you felt your heart stop for a ghastly moment, your breathing dropping, panic slowly taking over you. However, you boldly kept your stance, your eyes daringly fixed in his. Even though you'd be punished for your actions, you knew you had all the rights to get angry. You kept the eye contact for a few more seconds as a terrifying tension enveloped you both.

Michael was giving no sign of making any move, tough you noticed his chest was raising and lowering quite excessively - was he too worked up and about to lash out or was he just trying to calm himself down? You quietly begged it was the latter and in that hope you cautiously stepped forward, getting closer to him and speaking in a feeble reassuring tone.

_-Michael, let's just calm down.. okay?-_

You slowly raised your hand and softly placed it over his forearm while he bent down his head a little to look at you.

_-I forgive you for the bracelet. I know you didn't mean to break it... you were just angry because I got home too late. I understand.-_

You almost whispered those words as you eyed him cautiously, your hand caressing his arm over the fabric in a tender touch.

There was no way you were already over his previous actions. Yes, it was just a bracelet but it meant a lot to you and to your friend as well. How would you explain it to Y/F/N next time? "Hey sorry but my boyfriend broke it out of jealousy... please forgive me." It was stupid. Only a toxic person would react like that and you were pretty much aware of it. Your relationship with Michael was toxic, it has been since the very beginning, but you somehow didn't care. You were willing to overlook all its negative aspects, all its drawbacks and all the pain it caused you because you felt something very strong for that man. You couldn't even explain it with words, there was something about him that magnetised you. You truly loved him, all his flaws included. And you knew it was a mutual sentiment. You knew you meant the world to him as well and you wholeheartedly believed that he would never ever hurt you for real and just for the sake of it. He could get angry, get bruises all over your body, getting rougher with you in bed and leaving marks on your skin, but he would never harm you in a severe way. Never.

_-Do you forgive me for being late and raising my voice?-_

You just looked up at him, an innocent look in your eyes, as you waited for a sign from him.

Every time something happened and Michael got furious, eventually, you were always able to reassure him and placate his anger. You had a way with Michael and helping him overcome his issues and struggles.

You slowly got even closer, still eyeing him with discretion until you encircled his midsection with your arms, squeezing him in a delicate embrace.

He didn't react; that alone made you pull a sigh of relief and you closed your eyes, resting your head on his chest.

That embrace, however, didn't last long. The doorbell suddenly rang once, twice, then a familiar voice spoke from outside the door.

_-Y/N? Are you at home? Are you okay? You suddenly rushed out of the library without saying anything... And you didn't even answer my calls! Is everything alright?-_

Your heart skipped a bit once again and a lump formed in your throat.

_"Oh no, what a disaster! Why did Y/F/N come here? He shouldn't have! It was a stupid careless move! Michael might kill him, in the blink of an eye nonetheless!!"_

You swallowed hard, your throat dry as you raised your head a little to look at Michael. His head was turned toward the hallway. You could feel all his muscles tensing and his breathing getting laboured once again.

_-Michael don't mind him, please! Just let him go.-_

You murmured in a timid voice, tightening your grip around his back - as if you could stop him from moving if he wanted to get to the door. You were sincerely hoping it wouldn't come to that.

_-Y/N??? Please answer me if you're home! I'm getting worried!!-_

_"No no!! Go away, please! Go away, you stupid boy!! Ugh!"_ you chanted in your mind as you squeezed Michael tighter and tighter, holding on him for dear life. You could feel him losing his patience, though.

_-Y/NN?!!?- _He knocked harder on the door, keeping on calling your name over and over again.

You heard a guttural growl coming from Michael and you instantly took a step back, frantically waving your hands in front of him to get his attention. Colour fade from your face as panic took over you.

_ -Michael! Michael! Don't! Please! Don't!-_

However Michael totally ignored you, taking a few rapid steps toward the hallway. You instantly ran in front of him, rushing to the door.

_-Y/F/N, you FOOL! GO AWAY NOW! GO!!-_

You screamed behind the door, pounding on it in order to scare your friend off.

_-Y/N?! What's happening?! Let me in!!- _

_-NO! YOU MUST GO! YOU'RE IN DANGER! RUN!-_

You suddenly felt two strong hands grabbing your arms from behind and roughly pushing you aside. Michael's back was towering over you now, standing right in front of the door, his hands grabbing the doorknob to open it.

_-RUUUN!!!-_ you yelled one last time before launching yourself on Michael, throwing him off balance, causing you both to crash over the ground in a loud thud.

Michael's sturdy body fell on top of yours, his weight crushing your legs and lower stomach, making you unable to slip out from under him. In a moment of silence, you thought you heard someone stomping away from behind your door but you weren't sure of it, so you throw your arms around Michael's neck once again, squeezing just a little bit - you didn't want to hurt him in any way, just to keep in place as long as possible and give Y/F/N the time to get the hell away from there.

As was easy to foresee, Michael soon slipped out of your grip, pushing your arms aside - he must have heard Y/F/N running too because he didn't get up to open the door, instead, he turned around to face you, his dark angry stare fell on you.

_"Great. You've really done it, Y/N."_

You scolded yourself, clenching abruptly your jaw and squeezing the inside of your cheeks between your teeth. You eyes ashamedly darted from his face as they began to fill with tears.

** _-You don't scream now?-_ **

A low husky voice startled you and you instantly looked back at Michael - your eyes wide open for the shock. Did he talk? Was it his voice?!

_-M... Mich...ael?-_ you tentatively whispered, a dumbfounded mouth-agape look on your face. Michael, however, didn't reply, instead, he took advantage of your confusion shoving two fingers straight inside your mouth, deep down your throat; your gag reflex kicked in right after.

In a rush, he ripped your jeans off with his free hand and tossed them aside - your panties soon joined them. Your t-shirt was sharply torn open and left hanging around your arms.

You nearly chocked as you tried to whine in protest, struggling from his grip; sadly his fingers didn't budge, on the contrary, he shoved them even deeper just to pull them back again; then he began to thrust them in and out in a rough manner.

He focused back on your bottom body, quickly unzipping his suit and spreading your legs wide open on either side as he positioned himself between them. Without any further ado, he thrust deep inside you, obtaining a chocked scream of pain from you. He then started pounding in and out at a fast pace, too fast for you to get any pleasure from it; that presumably was Michael's intention anyway.

He kept on thrusting for a minute or two until he slid out of you and pulled back his fingers from your throat at the same time, barely giving you the time to cough and stabilise your breath before he got up on his feet and wrapped his large hand around your neck, squeezing it as he dragged you to the nearest wall.

He raised you by your neck against it until your feet wouldn't touch the ground anymore and then he entered you again, pounding even rougher than before.

You squeezed your eyes in pain, hot tears streaming down your cheeks as your boyfriend fucked you roughly and shamelessly, with no concern for your wellbeing. Your throat was sore, your neck hurt, your lungs ached from the lack of oxygen and your cunt was literally burning.

You couldn't take it much longer.

Michael- who had been watching you intently all along- suddenly raised his free hand to your face. You flinched inadvertently in response, eyes squeezing shut as you anticipated his palm to collide against your cheek in a hard slap. Instead, you felt his chapped hand wiping your wet cheeks in a considerate gesture.

You couldn't hide your surprise as you gazed back at him - his dark empty eyes looked somehow softer than before. At once, his pace drastically slackened and the stranglehold on your neck loosened as well. Michael thrusts became deep but slow causing his throbbing length to rub on your clit in the process. In no time the lack of moisture only turned into a memory as the newfound pleasure took over you - your soft low moans soon filled the room.

Michael's free hand grabbed your right breast, the palm gently massaging it as his thumb playfully rubbed your nipple.

His demeanour had completely changed. Could it be that your punishment was finally over? That thought made you sigh in relief, your tensed muscles loosened a little.

In a brief movement, his hand pulled away from your chest and moved to the fake hair of his mask, tugging at it to remove the silicon skin from his head. Even though his face was no surprise for you anymore, his sharp masculine features were always a sight that made you gasp and shiver involuntarily; your body reacting to a jolt of pleasure caused by the powerful attraction you felt toward him. Besides, having his piercing eyes on you in a mask-free stare could only make your skin burning with more pleasure.

As you could feel his thrusts become more and more erratic and your walls clutching tighter and tighter around his member, an overwhelming hunger for a kiss made you whine and struggle to free your neck from his grip. Michael's hand, however, didn't budge and a shadow of a smirk crept over his lips; he had other things in mind.

His free hand pushed yours on the wall, pinning it down while his face moved closer to you, only to stop at your shoulder - his lips brushed lazily on your skin, sucking here and there until he reached the crook of your neck. His teeth sank into the tender skin ferociously making you moan from both pain and pleasure. That was the last straw; he slammed your hips down harder, his arms constricted, his body going rigid and you whimpered and shuddered, losing yourself in ecstasy. A low growl escaped his lips as he jerked a few more times inside you, burying his cum deep into your core - a deed to remind you that you were his and his only.

Your feet finally touched the ground as he brought you down, his hand moving away from your neck only to clench around the back of your skull, fingers digging into your hair, thumb pressing under your jaw to lift your head up.

He was staring down at you, eyes piercing into yours. You could see anger, jealousy, arrogance but also passion, hunger and... love, all burning into his dark irises. It felt like he was silently asking you something and you found yourself nodding lightly at his questioning stare, without knowing what it meant if it even meant something. Michael's face softened into a little smile, his hand squeezing lovingly your scalp as he slowly bent down to plant a gentle kiss on your forehead. Then he turned around, leaving you alone in the room with your heart beating like crazy and a stupid cheeky smile creeping on your face.


End file.
